Eris Nova
Bio/Past Eris born in 894 to a loving mother and father along with two other siblings. In their village, having triplets was a blessing to be celebrated as well as any birth or addition to the tribe for that matter. The tribe consisted of a few hundred Pneuma and seemed to grow more and more by each passing week. During the celebration, their mother and father gained three identical tattoo rings just below their wedding bands. They both took pride in their new additions and flaunted them when they could. Her mother told them often that they was her most honorable marks. Growing up, her two older brothers, Everett and Ervin, where a force to be reckoned with. They grew twice as fast as Eris and often challenged her to many child like games knowing she couldn't refuse such challenges no matter how many times she lost. In their younger years, the triplets were often found roughhousing and chasing each other through the village and forest; each day, old bandages were placed with new ones. By the time they were eight, the boys had grown to nearly twice the size of their younger sister, and ever so gradually did they leave her out of their escapades. Though Eris didn't quite grow like any other kid in her village, she did show a gift in the art of the soul and spirit. She was quickly put into training, a training that was short lived when her village was completely destroyed. At the age of 13, Eris was rushed out of her home lands and into a foreign world of which she knew nothing about. Although she was small in Pneumian standards, she was still rather large for a human and her tribal tattoos and light grey skin didn't help her any. Eris was soon captured and put into slavery, working in coal mines and construction projects for the wealthy. Being the defiant girl she was, there wasn't a day that went by where she went against her chains from escape attempts to blunt force and assualt against her 'master' . Her actions were met with severe consequence, their favorite was an iron tipped whip. After four years of slavery, Eris tasted freedom the day the mines collapsed. Hundreds of slaves were killed in the destruction. Back in the streets of a world in which she felt there was no light, she found one. Pandemonium. An island reserved in training those to fight the evil plaguing the earth. It sounded like a child's night tale, Eris believed the couldn't be such a thing so hopeful in such a world so grim. Yet, she sought it anyways. Personality Eris has since become somewhat of a pessimistic bitch. She doesn't take too kindly to strangers and keeps to herself most of the time. She can usually be found ready or mediating in a secluded area or most likely a garden or forest. Trust issues is the very foundation of her personality and who she is. Eris has never been the most social and there's no sign of that really changing. She will do nearly anything possible to get out of a conversation with no true purpose and won't speak unless she deems absolutely necessary. She uses snarky and sharp witted comments to get people to back off and leave her alone. Deliberately setting a bad reputation for herself is part of her deemed “self defense.” The very few people who do earn her trust are the only ones she will casually talk to for leisure. She has a variety of interests such as Astronomy and Geography as well as a unique look on things which make for some interesting conversations. Appearance Eris is a pale blue/grey skinned Pneuma sporting multiple tribal band and markings, her most noticeable one being the one upon her forehead resembling that of a headdress, the second being the top part of her Soul markings, starting from her neck and disappearing below the neckline of her shirt. Her hair is normally held up high in a loose bun or draped over her shoulder in a braid. The white color contrasts to her deep blue eyes. Eris wears loose clothing when she can claiming that she doesn't like feeling restrained. She is rather small for her race but about average for a tall human female standing at 5’9”. Power Soul Wielders: Soul Wielders have abilities pertaining to the mind and spirit. They are not typically warriors due to the amount of energy it takes to play offense leaving them drained sooner. Instead, they tend to play a part in defense. Holding up shields is still extremely draining but not as much as shooting blasts of energy at an enemy. If anything, they are a support group. Soul Wielders work on a mental plane rather than physical, having a third eye and seeing situations and possibly outcomes. They are good problem solvers and are the wise ones who share knowledge. In combat, they are able to leech energy from the enemy to their advantage. If practice, Soul Wielders can take the energy from the opponent and transfer it to their teammates to give them a boost in combat. Soul Wielders spend their time reading and gathering knowledge and visiting the non physical plane via meditation to strengthen their abilities as well as 'recharge’. Eris is still rather new to the concept considering the training was cut short in the tragedy and often finds herself getting frustrated. She doesn't possess a whole lot but she is an advanced empath and has some ability in altering people's emotions Skills Spellbook Experience Tasks Casuals Training Journey to the Center of the Library Mission; Bouncing Balls Two Village Chicks Fighting{Incomplete} Stamina and Endurance{Incomplete} Dost thou even lift?{Incomplete} Arc Arc 0 {2.5}